Minecraftia: The Rebuilding Of Humanity
by princefinn09
Summary: 15 Years ago, A nuclear war sparked and devastated the Earth. Humanity was forced to live in Bunkers called the "Vaults", But when they got out. The world they once lived in, was never that same.


**~_PREFACE_~**

=The following story is about the rebuilding of humanity after the nuclear war that sparked when North Korea and US had a conflict, The lands were turned into lifeless wastelands. The humanity lived in metal-encased bunkers called the "Vaults", Several decades later, The radiation was finally clearing off. The Earth was healing itself, but the war left an enormous scar. A 890 mile crater, and mutants. The mutants dotted the landscape and humans was forced back to the vaults, They gathered enough technology to harness energy and eliminate those mutants using Eco-Lasers. Several Years later, An expedition was held by Dr. Jaeger, The Head Scientist of CSS Alliance. CSS Alliance is the alliance of Russia and US. North Korea was completely destroyed. The nuclear war spawned new minerals and species of animals, Which is later stated at the story. The fossil fuels was forgotten and was abandoned. They used Bio-Fuels for energy. Bio Fuel was the only fuel that is currently known till the discovery of Dry Lands.=

** ~CSS MINECRAFTIA~**

_ ~x~**The B**__**eginning**~x~_

*_**CHAPTER 1: DRY LA**__**NDS**_*

_February 2, 2018_

The Research team led by Dr. Jaeger found dry land for the first time. He informs the CSS Commander, Then decides to explore the area. The area is composed of several amazing biomes. Flatlands, Giant Hills, Taiga, Jungles and Desert.

The Paolo Corps established an Iron Mine in the mountains of the Dry land. It seems so full of iron it doesn't run out of it. Then they decided to go down deeper, Where they established a large stronghold.

They did research and published some book that can only be found on that specific stronghold. They booby-trapped it so no-one would dare to steal the valuable informations it contains.

They found large amounts of Gold, Diamonds and a strange red dusts. The engineer that found it called it "Redstone" because of it's red color. It conducts electricity like a normal wire, But in an infinite voltage. You can even touch it without getting electrecuted. But beware, It glows when touched.

Paolo corps established more buildings. From villages to castles. There were trading areas everywhere. The engineers started to make the Project: Iron iron golem is redstone powered and is designed to defend the citizens of Paolo Civilization or what we call now "Villagers".

*_**CHAPTER 2: THE NETHER**_"

_March 15, 2018_

Scientist held an expedition on the Stronghold and found something very mysterious. A 4x3 obsidian frame.

They did several experiments, After a few days. They discovered it's dark secret-It is a portal to another dimension. One of the scientist called it "Nether". Because they believe its below our core.

The temperatures on that Environment was higher than on Overworld.

The temperatures rose up to 49 celsius. The nether is composed of lava seas, and strange looking rocks. The rocks were bloodstained, as if someone had murdered a person and spilt the blood on it. The last part of the expedition was spine-chilling. The creatures that roamed that so-called "Nether" was very hostile.

Giant, Floating ghost-like creatures with 12 tentacles that fires fireball out of it's mouth. The army managed to kill one and they disected it. The creature was made of nothing but vapor. The next creature was considered the "Living Nightmare". It was the Magma Cubes. One touch and you'll burn to death. It is made of magma and occassionally moves around and preys for victims. It feeds on flesh.

The next one is "Pig Men". These are pigs that stands in an erect posture, They made swords out of gold and clothes for themselves. They are passive creatures. Once you attack on of the members of their gang, The whole hoard will attack you. Strangely, Their face was half the undead like on Overworld. The expedition ended when they found a Fortress, A fortress made out of hard bricks called "Nether Bricks". It was dark and evil-looking.

The expedition lasted for 3 Weeks, They eventually ran out of food and water. They went back to the overworld with dozens of samples from the nether.

***_CHAPTER 3: THE DISCOVERY OF EMERALD_***

_September 11, 2019_

Paolo Corps changed its name to Paolo Industries. Paolo Industries grew very large, from Mining to Farming. Buildings and villages were made for villagers, Trading areas had been compressed.

The discovery of "Emerald" gem was revolutionary, It became the currency of Villagers. The emerald was discovered by a lone miner, He was mining some coal and he found a shiny green gem, He thought it was some diamonds, but it isn't. It was an emerald!

He quickly informed the researchers and he was paid for his discovery.

He became a rich man, But still generous to others. His name was Waltz Vailmore. The emerald gem made an impact on the trading industry, Many were desperate to get one. Some even sold their houses for one.

Soon, The dawn of The Emerald Rush began. Miners from all over the CSS Dry Land now called: "Minecraftia", Made an expedition, They explored every cave on the land of Minecraftia.

***_CHAPTER 4: THE EMERALD RUSH_***

_October 9, 2019_

The number of miners skyrocketted when emerald was discovered. Some are hoping to find large amounts of emeralds to be rich, Some want it for buying stuff.

Paolo Industries wasn't able to handle 15 Million Miners going at once, So they established the "Paolo Quarries and Mines". They used modern quarry machines and electric pickaxes powered by redstone.

The scientists was able to make redstone a subtitute for wires. They made all sorts of machineries with it. The quarry was dug deeper, and deeper. Until it reached the end.

The miners was amazed by a barrier that prevents the quarry machine to dig deeper. It was the indestructible, Bedrock.

Returning to the surface, Miners was shocked from what they found- A new species of animals, or what we call "Mobs".  
It was the Horse. The horses came from a different continent, They migrated to Minecraftia because of unknown reasons.

The horses turned out to be a great way of transportation instead of minecarts which uses rails. Donkeys were used to transport goods to very long places. And so, The horses were the greatest way of transportion until the Steam Powered trains was invented. Mr. Greekus Mistus had invented a machine that generates power through steam, Through months of work, He invented the Steam Locomotor Engine, But this is not the end of the Advanced Era.

***_CHAPTER 5: THE DISCOVERY OF OIL_***

_November 22, 2019_

While the miners were mining, A black liquid sprouted on one of the holes of the quarry. They drank it and it made them sick, The researchers tried to burn it. It was a great source of heat and fuel. Later, They discovered that it came from the remains of animals that was buried on the deep on the ground.


End file.
